


Trust

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers cheat, Tony Feels, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: Steve wonder at what point those great moments started to seem annoying to him when he started hating the fact that he couldn´t walk with his boyfriend without a bunch of people asking for photos and Tony´s autographs.Steve was furious, he had nothing to do with the fame and somehow all those feelings of hatred were above his feeling of love towards Tony.And then he fucked up.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when I spend a lot of time watching stupid videos of CLevver News and listening to "Dancing by my own" and "I don´t wanna see you with her"
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistake :)
> 
> don´t take this really serious, it was a stupid idea, to begin with.  
> Hope you like it tho.
> 
> or  
> the one where Steve cheats and he would not have a second chance, too late, sorry Steve.

Steve only nodded at every five words of his date, he is sure his boredom and disinterest is clear on his face and that show how his date is more focus on her vain is her conversation (no wait, the definition of conversation is "the exchange of ideas between two or more persons" she was just talking nonstop). 

At the end of the night she left, not before she tried to kiss him, and Steve stays in the tiny restaurant thinking of the decisions that bring him here. He asks for a drink, and then another. 

He just sits there, elbows on the table and hands covering the sorrow in his face, he is sure he looks as bad as he feels, but he doesn't care, he has stopped really caring a long time ago. A small band brings the music that fills the place with charming but relaxing and warm tunes. 

The place is nice at least, is a small place but at the same time full of people that chat with their respective companions. He looks around and catches a glance of a couple, lucky bastards, young and stupid, they are snuggling in one of the bench tables, he hates them and at the same time envy's them, because he once had that, pure, sincere and true love. But he had to fuck it up. 

 

 

Yeah dating a famous person was ahh complicated.  

Exhausting at some points 

He love him, he really did. Tony was special, he love his small smile, he love his dedication, how he would watch his movies and just write every "mistake" he did and everything that could be improve and for his next performance he would find a way to make a better job (if it was even possible), he wasn´t one of the biggest celebrities in the world for nothing.  

He loved just snuggling him in the mornings, Tony´s body was just so tiny and adorable, and it fitted him so well. Tony had some dark past, but he was able to walk past that period and move on, that´s how he was, never looking back, he was a futurist after all. 

 

 

He rise his head ready to ask for another drink when he sees him, the world stops. 

There he was, entering the small restaurant with that beautiful smile of his and illuminating the whole place with those bright, big, dazzling chocolate eyes. He can not no notice the lack of bag under his eyes, he notices how his face is full of life.  

There he is, his Tony, so close but so far. 

Tony enter and talk to a waiter who then takes him to a table, there´s a little talk between them, Tony say something and the waiter only nods and walk away. 

Tony look so....so good, the last time he saw him, Tony, he had eyes full of tears, pain clear in his face and he swears he could see his broken heart through his eyes, that stopped having that special sparkle to give place to nothingness. His eyes dance all over Tony´s body and remember how although Tony is short that day Tony just looked so small.  

A guy walked towards Tony and shyly tap his shoulder. Tony smiles at him and the guy offers his hand and the guy accepts it with trembling hands, they exchange a few words and then they took a picture with the guy´s phone. They shake hands again and the guy walked away almost in tears (of joy), 

Steve sigh and took another sip of his glass, Tony had just sat when one of his fans came to talk to him, he has always love that, how people came to him and express their admiration the best one was the kids and that shining emotion in their eyes when they saw him and (many) thought that he was the famous movie hero "Iron Man". 

Steve wonder at what point those great moments started to seem annoying to him when he started hating the fact that he couldn´t walk with his boyfriend without a bunch of people asking for photos and Tony´s autographs.  

He started to hate that at some point he loses his freedom, he couldn´t say or do anything without it having it printed in next day magazines and on the front page of some gossip internet site.  

He hated the paparazzi, he hated the interviews and fake "friends" that came with fame. And that hate started to affect Tony, who just was following his dreams, like one time that Steve snapped and hit and crashed the camera of a paparazzi, an hour later the incident was in every part of the internet.  

Steve was furious, he had nothing to do with the fame and somehow all those feelings of hatred were above his feeling of love towards Tony. The discussions started, he says things he regrets, things that he knew really hurt Tony and that´s why he had said it, he uses the trust that Tony give him and then use against him and then it happened. He just wanted his past life back, he wanted a little of normality again. 

 _E_ _xclusive: Photos of Tony Stark´s boyfriend with a_ mysterious woman, _we´re sure she is not his sister, find more about in page 17._  

 _C_ _heater alert: how could someone cheat on Tony Stark?_  

 _O_ _ne of the most lovable couples in the history of H_ _ollywood_ _is no more!!!! Wait until we tell you the whole story_  

 _Relationship_ _goals? Not anymore, the REAL story behind Tony Stark´s relationship with Steve Rogers_  

 _Tony Stark and Steve Rogers: the beautiful beginning, the lovable middle, and the tearful end!!_  

 _H_ _ow Tony Stark and Steve Rogers (or Stony) went from being the most beloved couple in the world to one of the_ _harshest_ _breakups_ _. full timeline, click here!_  

 _S_ _tony more like_ _StoNOy_ _: the whole_ _break_ _up finds out more here._  

And titles like those were hundreds, his hatred blinds him and makes him give in to the charms of Sharon Carter.  

And that´s how they ended up as one of the biggest breakups in the history, just behind Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. 

***** 

"please," Tony said with tears in his eyes "please tell me this is just a gossip" the brunet then throw him the magazine in the face.  

Steve couldn´t look at those eyes that were so broken, on the cover of the magazine was the photo of Steve making out with Sharon on the beach, what could Steve say there was nothing to say. 

Steve´s silence was enough to answer Tony who just gives a hurtful cry and sat to cry his eyes out. Steve tried to comfort him placing a hand on Tony´s shoulder only for him to flinch at his touch. 

"get out" Tony´s voice was hoarse " get out, we are over, get out and take all your shit with you"  

"Tony please, I...I´m sorry"  

"why? Why Steve?"  

***** 

That was the last time he saw Tony, well last time in person. For a couple of weeks, he followed Tony via the Internet, he had just to google his name there it was, all the sadness that he created. Thousands of interviews wanting to know all about the breakup, in all those photos Tony look worse and worse. 

Bag under his eyes, wrinkles appearing on his face, his tan skin started to be paler and paler and he looked so small and broken. 

There’s when he stopped, he could bear saw that, saw how his action destroyed his beautiful Tony. 

Also, God how he missed him, he missed his fluffy hair, his tender smile and when sometime in the mornings he woke up by Tony´s thousand kisses on his face, he missed the "I love you"´s, he missed EVERYTHING about Tony but he had no reason to feel bad, he was the only one to blame. 

And now here he was, not knowing if he even should say hi to the love of his life. 

Then he saw how a guy enters the restaurant, he had dark chocolate skin and a handsome face, the man´s hair and clothes were wet, he hadn´t noticed when it started to rain. 

The guy walks towards a waiter (the same that Tony first talked to) and nervously talked to him. The waiter just patted his back and guide him to the table where Tony was.  

When Tony sees him, his whole face lit up with pure...wait what? Pure love? Since when? 

The guy walked to him and Tony receive him with a little peck on the lips. 

 Well the fact that he hadn´t moved on doesn't mean Tony was in the same hole. But the idea of Tony finally being happy with someone else just hurts. 

The guy looks a little nervous, and apparently Tony also noticed because he took the guys hand on his and looked at him with a wide smile. The guy gives a deep breath and stands up he looks around until he exchanges glance with the waiter who nodded and talked to the guys from the band and then gives Tony´s date two excited thumbs up.  

"well this next song is a request, we invite that all the couples to dance with us," the man in a fedora say with the microphone 

Sweet and soft but still a moving tune started to sound accompanied by some graceful and thoughtful words talking about love. 

Elderly couple, the young couple from before and a bunch of people stand and dance with the music. And then with excitement, Tony stand and pull his date to the dance floor. 

It hurt so much watching them dance so flawlessly, like a couple of perfect gears. He can see how Tony´s date started talking to him and the whole scene that the words were something special because Tony´s eyes were wide and his face had some adorable blush. Then the guy stopped dancing, he takes out a little box from his jacket and ...no, no, NO, NO. 

Tony is static in place not believing what was happening. Everyone stopped when the guy got one knee and open the box to show a ring. 

Tears started to roll in Tony´s face as he only nodded and cupping the guy face and kissing him. Everyone started clapping and congratulating the newly engaged couple. 

Steve stranded so fast that he knocked his tiny table a waitress comes to help but Steve only mumbles and drop a couple of ten-dollar bills and just run. 

 _It's a small town_    
_Word gets around_  

Steve only run and don’t stop, even with the rain 

 _And travels in circles_    
_Through hoops, over hurdles_  

He stopped at an auto-service store and just pick EVERY magazine that they have and go to the cashier, the girl no even flinches she just popped her bubble gum.  

"forty"  

Steve pay and keep running until he reached his house. 

 _Everyone's careless_    
_They talk about our mess_  

He starts reading and Tony and T´challa (his date´s name) were EVERYWHERE, accompanied by words like:  _wow! Learn_ _everything_ _about our_ _favorite_ _power couple_ or  _learn this tips that Tony and_ _T´challa_ _give us to have a_ _successful_ _and happy_ _relanc_ _ionship_ _._  

 _They don't care how it hurts me_    
_Must think it was easy_    
 

 _"from dating an a**hole to dating a prince,"_ said one magazine with his face on a big cross, Tony in the middle and T´challa surrender by hearts and a little animated crown in his head. 

 _They say you have a new love_    
_I'm happy for you, love_    
_I just don't_ _wanna_ _meet him_    
_Are you_ _gonna_ _keep him_ _?_  

And then when the magazine stopped, he took his laptop google Tony Stark and all the hell broke loose. 

 _Cause I don't_ _wanna_ _see you with him_    
_I don't_ _wanna_ _see his_ _face_    
_Resting in your embrace_    
_His_ _feet standing in my place_  

He watched videos and everyone says wonder about Tony and T´challa 

 _I don't_ _wanna_ _see you moved on_    
_I don't think that I'm that strong._  

He doesn’t recall falling asleep, but then in the morning, the first thing that shows on his laptop´s screen was.  

 _"love reigns!! Royal wedding"_   

 _Although it was my choice_    
_I can't shake your calm voice_  

" _royal wedding!"_  

 _Although it was my choice_    
_I can't shake your calm voice_  

   
_"FINALLY!! Tony and_ _T´challa_ _finally are engage"_  

   
_Saying you found one_    
_That makes you feel as strong_    
_And helps you through hard times_    
_Cause that job was once mine_  

He just cries. 

"I´m sorry, Tony"  

Steve didn’t care, he was watching an interview of Tony and of course, T´challa was a topic. 

"so well we all know you are the most beloved couple well in the world I think" the blonde girl says and Tony only giggled and nodded "tell me, you were in a really harsh break up, but look at you know, a prince wow, please Mr. Stark tell us your secret" and both laugh. 

"if you ask me what make us strong is the trust, in any kind of relationship is the trust," Tony says "hahaha we are pretty sure we are not with each other only for our money or status"  

The video stops but Steve doesn´t care. 

"what have I done" 

His phone rings 

"Oh hey Steve, it's me Bucky, I just wanted to see how you were doing and ehh I just.... I heard about Tony, is everywhere......I´m sorry Steve" 

"I lost him Bucky, I lost him for good" 

"I know Steve, I know just...just I don’t know tried to move on. I´m sorry"  

"I'm and idiot" 

**Author's Note:**

> the song was "I don't wanna see you with her" by Maria Mena you really should hear it. 
> 
> please tell me what you think, even criticism (yeah I already know that my English sucks :3)
> 
> bye bye ~~~~


End file.
